Eyes war
by misi-chan
Summary: Detrás de un título tan chorra, se esconden los secretos pensamientos que tiene Kurama sobre un pequeño youkai de fuego...


¡ Hola a todos !

Este es mi primer fic de Yu Yu Hakusho (aplausos), así que por favor absteneos de echarme cualquier tipo de vegetal si no queréis que una pobre e inocente niñita como yo (Pepe¿niñita inocente? Por favor... que los lectores no son tontos...) (yo: cállate, es para que sientan compasión y me dejen review...)

Bueno, como espero que todos sepáis, Kurama y Hiei no me pertenecen a mi, sino a Yoshihiro Togashi, yo sólo los tomo prestados un momentín.

Kurama's P.O.V

Una forma borrosa en medio de toda aquella sangre...no podía ser otro.

Una pequeña forma negra rodeada de un mar de líquido rojo.

Me estás mirando.

No sonríes (¿Cómo vas a sonreír)

No te quejas (¿Cómo vas a quejarte)

No desvías tu mirada de la mía (¿Por qué siento que me atraviesan esos ojos)

Aún cuando te doy la espalda, siento que sigues mirándome.

¿Y bien?

¿Cuánto tiempo piensas seguir así?

¿O es que crees que no me doy cuenta?

No puedo evitarlo, me vuelvo hacia ti.

Es algo que llaman fuerzas de atracción. Están actuando sobre mi y ni siquiera me opongo.

¿Es otro de tus juegos¿Otra trampa?

No sabes más que mentir, tú y esos ojos, sólo conocéis un sentimiento...el odio.

¿O quizá me equivoco?

¿No estás herido? Qué absurdo, cómo iban siquiera a tocarte, a ti, que no dejas ni a tus amigos que entren en ese corazón de fuego, encendido pero a la vez apagado, rodeado por un muro de hielo.

Pero aunque no estés herido, sigo yendo hacia ti... ¿por qué?

Y sigues sin sonreír. Nunca lo haces.

¿Acaso te sientes mal con nosotros? No tenemos culpa alguna.

¿Hemos hecho algo que te haya incomodado? No lo creo.

¿Y ahora, por qué ese brillo en tus ojos? Pareces triste...pero¿cómo vas tú a estar triste?

No es hora de arrepentirse por haber matado.

Pero no veo arrepentimiento alguno en tus ojos, sólo...no sé. Algo diferente.

¿Será porque ahora te asemejas más a un niño, que siento la necesidad de estar pendiente de ti, a todas horas, día y noche?

¿O puede que sea otra cosa?

Nunca había sentido nada igual...es algo que no se desvanece, está germinando, me llena el corazón de alegría y amargura... ¿qué es¿Tienes tú la respuesta?

Si es así¡dámela!

¡O acabaré por morir de esta desesperación, que poco a poco ocupa el pequeño lugar de mi alma donde queda espacio para sentir!

Estoy justo frente a ti.

Bajo la mirada, lo suficiente para que este sentimiento que me oprime, no acabe por asfixiarme.

Un enfrentamiento.

Tus ojos y los míos, peleando.

Rubíes y esmeraldas, intentando ganar terreno.

Fuego y hielo, luchando por la victoria.

Decides que ha sido suficiente y empiezas a alejarte.

¿Por qué te vas?

Ahora que había conseguido mirarte a la cara.

Idiota.

Reprimo un impulso.

Quiero llamarte, pero mi voz no llega a salir.

No puedo hablar.

No te vayas.

Me he dado cuenta de una cosa...y es que no puedo soportar que siempre seas así.

Que nunca me hagas caso.

Que nunca me hables sinceramente.

Que nunca me sonrías.

¿Tan difícil es?

Oh, Dioses.

¿Por qué pienso ahora así¿Tanta importancia doy a tu actitud? No puede ser...no puedo dejarte marchar, no sin antes.

Y entonces te detengo. Me miras. Te miro. De nuevo esta lucha silenciosa, segundo tras segundo, hora tras hora, día tras día.

¿Es que siempre seguiremos igual?

Dime¿seguirán nuestros ojos dispuestos a guerrear por más tiempo, en una lucha sin fin, inmersos en frases silenciosas que no se atreven a pronunciarse?

Temblamos. Un momento de debilidad.

Intento decir algo, pero mi garganta se ha quedado muda.

Sólo puedo quedarme ahí, mirándote.

Estoy seguro de que mis ojos están cubiertos de lágrimas, y no es porque las sienta resbalar por mi cara. Es que las veo reflejadas en tus ojos, en tus cejas, en tus labios temblorosos... todo tú lloras con lágrimas invisibles.

¿No podrá ser?

No me hagas esto.

Te separas suavemente de mí, tan ligero como la brisa, tan breve como el aleteo de una pequeña avecilla oscura.

Te vas.

Te alejas cada vez más...desapareces.

¿Por qué, a pesar de que estás haciéndome sufrir más que en toda mi vida, sigo queriendo alcanzarte, llegar adonde estás?

No lo entiendo.

Creo que.

Te amo.

¿Serán tus ojos?

Hiei...

END

Bueno, eso fue todo. Quisiera dedicar este fic a mi amigo Alberto (Spike), que fue el primero que lo leyó¡y el único que no me ha llamado loca! (Pepe: ya tenemos dos locos juntos...¡mierda, se están multiplicando¡AAARGH!) Ejem... pues eso, para ti, Spike, gracias por tener tanta paciencia conmigo, que aunque no te gusta el yaoi siempre lees mis fics...sigh T-T Very very thanks.)  
Por favor, dejad review, eso me dará ánimos y os lo agradeceré con todo mi corazón (Pepe: pelotaaaaaaaaa) (yo-colleja a Pepe: anda y vete a paseo)

Ah, hay quien me ha pedido una continuación desde el punto de vista de Hiei; esta propuesta está siendo considerada, pero para ello necesito el apoyo de muchas reviews (por lo menos cinco o seis, pero me gustaría que fueran más), porque no estoy lo que se dice inspirada, precisamente...

En fin...


End file.
